


March: Heil to the ice king

by trinipedia



Series: My Xmas Secret Santa gifts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnwriterlounge, Fanfiction, Gift, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Gift Work, Happy corey, M/M, Secret Santa, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Here comes the ice king, no heart and no emotions."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [**spnwriterlounge**](http://spnwriterlounge.livejournal.com/) secret santa exchange!  
>  My birthday is February 5th, I'm an aquaris, like Dean.

Once, so long ago that he can't even remember it well, his heart was crushed and turned to stone.  
That's why, with time, he built a cold façade to protect and shield what was left of it.  
It doesn't matter if he lives among flames and embers: it's like the snow keeps falling on him, after those who used to love him put him down, trapping him beneath the ice.  
It doesn't matter how hot Hell is, no fire in Creation will ever be enough to free him.  
And he can still hear their words echo:  
"Here comes the ice king, no heart and no emotions."  
They talked as if they knew him, but they never did.  
He might have seemed emotionless, but that was only the surface, and they really shouldn't have judged him based only on what they saw.  
It does seem kind of ridiculous that now he's the absolute king of Hell, and still he can't help feeling chilled to the bone; he knows that it has nothing to do with the temperature, though, it's all because of his deep loneliness.  
Demons and evil beings probably started to think that no one is ever good enough for him, they probably even consider him full of himself, but none of it it's true.  
The truth is that he has always been a little shy, and after being misunderstood from the only person he ever wanted to approve of him he simply stopped caring.  
But it still hurts.  
And he still cries.  
"Dean."  
Lucifer sounds surprised.  
No one should have been able to get in the graveyard unless he wanted them to.  
"Maybe some part of you does" Dean answers, and Lucifer realizes he has spoken out loud.  
"Interesting" he says, with a grin "but me and Sam are over the death wish, so that's not it. Maybe he wanted a booty call?"  
Dean cringes, and Lucifer rejoyces a little.  
"You wanted me to come in because you wanted my help" Dean retaliates, shaking his head.  
"At least, Sam does, I know he does."  
Lucifer narrows his eyes.  
"You're not gonna be any fun, are you?" he inquires, annoyed, before lifting his hand and making Dean fly all across the graveyard.  
Then, he walks up to him and grabs the Colt.  
"Sorry, Romeo, apparently this is gonna be a short date" he states, but Dean surprises him head-butting him and gets the gun back, standing up even if his legs are a little wobbly.  
"Maybe not. You make me stronger, remember? You always have."  
Lucifer glares at him with all the hatred he can, because that stupid little punk is staying between him and his well earned reward.  
Suddenly, Dean's expression shifts.  
"Sammy?" he calls.  
"Sammy, you're in there, somewhere. I know it."  
Lucifer snorts.  
"In there? Dean, Dean, Dean, don't be so naïve. This is me. That whiny, useless wimp of a dork-he's the one who should be buried. Oh, I don't want to hurt anybody! Where's my big brother?" his voice goes high-pitched and Dean bites his tongue not to shout at him to just stop it.  
That wouldn't work on him.  
"No, Sammy. Listen to me. I don't want to kill you."  
Lucifer bats his eyelashes.  
"Well, I don't want to kill you either-oh, wait. Actually, I do."  
Dean sighs.  
"I swear, that's not why I'm here."  
Lucifer narrows his eyes.  
"You know, the big green eyes say sincere, but the gun in your hand is kind of throwing me."  
Dean takes a step towards him.  
"I had to play along, make you think this was how it was going to go or you'd never let me face you. And I needed to meet you. I miss you, Sammy. Everyone we cared about has either hurt you or abandoned you, and I did to. God, I'm sorry. But I won't do it again."  
Lucifer trembles with rage and something flickers in his eyes, before his expression hardens.  
"Do you honestly expect me to buy this?" he growls.  
"You ran away! You left Sam alone right when he needed you the most!"  
"I got scared, dammit!" Dean exclaims, interrupting him, and his eyes widen.  
"I got scared" he repeats, softer.  
"I thought I knew what was going to happen, but now I know it doesn't have to end like that. I need you to beat this, Sammy, and I'm not the only one! Don't you see how much hope you can bring?"  
"To who?" Lucifer asks, mockingly.  
"Come on, Dean. People are too stupid to fix themselves. It's too late for this world, give it up."  
"I won't!"  
Dean clenches his fists and lifts his chin, staring straight into Lucifer's-Sam's eyes.  
"I know who you are" he says, slowly.  
"You can change things. We can-"  
"You're wrong!" Lucifer shouts at him.  
"I don't know why I'm wasting my precious time with you anyway" he adds, forcing himself to calm down and not lose his cool "you're just muscle. Dumb muscle, at it."  
Dean swallows, before offering the Colt to Lucifer.  
"Then kill me" he states, stepping back and opening his arms.  
"Go ahead" he continues, kneeling down in front of him "kill me, 'cause if you're gone I don't want to be here."  
Dean licks his suddenly dried lips, then he looks up at Lucifer, who seems confused.  
"I love you, Sammy" he concludes in a whisper.  
Lucifer's jaw starts to tremble and he steps back, clenching his head in his hands.  
"Don't say that, damn you! Don't!" he roars, swaying back and forth, then suddenly he freezes.  
He slowly turns his head, blinking.  
"...Dean?"  
Dean is instantly up and in front of him, grabbing his hands.  
Those eyes, his brother's eyes, stare at him, lost, and he can't help holding Sam's body against his own.  
One moment, just one moment before he pulls the trigger.The gunshot echoes in the graveyard, as Sam gasps and falls on the floor.  
Dean is panting, his soul shattered and every part of his being torn apart.  
He closes his eyes, trying to stop his head from spinning, so he doesn't realize Lucifer has rised up until he hears him chuckle.  
"You got me. No, seriously, you got me. And I had you pegged for a terrible liar."  
He closes his fist and Dean feels his throat getting choked.  
"I meant it" he stutters "I do love you."  
"So much you had to gut me?" Lucifer asks, and Dean shakes his head, his vision starting to blur.  
"I had to save you from what you'll do" he answers "Sam would never forgive himself."  
"Ha!" Lucifer exclaims "whatever makes you sleep better at night, pal. I can assure you Sam is most content, in here. You should hear him moan every time I shed blood..."  
Dean doesn't understand how is it possible for Lucifer to still be alive.  
"I did what they told me to" he mutters, and Lucifer snickers.  
"They? The God guys? Man, you all need some new leadership."  
"God has nothing to do with us" Dean hisses "don't you ever say that again. But-what was I supposed to do, uh? Look at my brother! You-he's gone."  
Lucifer arches an eyebrow.  
"Uh-hi. Standing right here?"  
"No, you're not" Dean groans "you're just the thing that took my brother away from me. You know what? If you're gonna hurt me, just do it. I'm sick of being scared, especially of you."  
Lucifer stares at him, pensively, for a second, before shrugging.  
"Fine. Let's get this thing over with."  
He forces Dean down, and once he's laying on the ground he puts his foot on his neck.  
"You thought that you could melt my heart" he states, as he twists his ankle with a sickening crushing sound "then break the ice."

END

**Author's Note:**

>  **LUOGO:** work  
>  **UMORE:** energetic  
>  **MUSICA:** Thriller, Michael Jackson


End file.
